Lawson Pushes Fluttershy106 Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Gelman refuses to go to Peter Piper's Pizza and gets grounded) Characters Miss Finster-Wiseguy Lawson-Eric Me-Steven Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Principal Prickly-Wiseguy TJ Detweiler-Eric Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Gretchen-Amy Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Randall Weems-Eric Menlo-Paul Plot Lawson gets in big trouble. Transcript Inside Third Street School, Lawson was indignant about Fluttershy106. Lawson: Man! I can't believe Fluttershy106 was being a substitute principal. He's the worst principal ever, and he's as tyrannical as Dr Phillium Benedict. What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will teach him a lesson! He's up on the rooftop! I'm going to get him right now! On the rooftop of Third Street School, Fluttershy106 was looking at the view with TJ and the Gang. Spinelli: Isn't this a beautiful view from here? TJ: Yes it is, Spinelli! Then Lawson came and confronted Fluttershy106, TJ and the Gang. Vince: Oh no! Here comes that dodgeball loser! Lawson: Hello, losers! And who is this guy with TJ and the Gang? (to Fluttershy106) Hey, you're Fluttershy106, the one who punished my best friend Gelman! Fluttershy106, you've punished him last time after he refused to go to Peter Piper's Pizza and called Miss Finster the N word! But you are a n*****! And so is Miss Finster! Me: Hey! How dare you call me the N word!? That's very disrespectful! TJ: You're going to get detention for this! And by the way! We... Vince: Really... Spinelli: Hate... Gretchen: You! Mikey: You're nothing but a pain in the butt! Gus: Yeah, you whomp! Lawson got very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Fluttershy106 off the rooftop for punishing Gelman for dumb reasons! Lawson walked over to Fluttershy106 and pushed him off the rooftop, sending him falling down screaming to the ground below. Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fluttershy landed to the ground below and hurt himself so badly, and TJ and the Gang were horrified. Lawson: Hahahahahahahaha! That's what you get for punishing Gelman for dumb reasons! Me: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Miss Finster! Then Fluttershy106 called to Miss Finster. Me: Miss Finster! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Miss Finster rushed over to the injured Fluttershy106, and she gasped in horror. Miss Finster: Oh no! Fluttershy106! Are you alright? Me: No... Lawson pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Lawson? Fluttershy106 pointed up to the rooftop. Me: Up there! Miss Finster was furious. Miss Finster: Lawson, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Fluttershy106) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Lawson out. Then Miss Finster walked up to Randall and Menlo. Miss Finster: Randall, Menlo, please take Fluttershy106 to the hospital straight away! Randall: What? Miss Finster: Because Lawson pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop, and Fluttershy106 is badly injured! Can you help him, please? Randall: Yes, Miss Finster! Menlo: Yes, Miss Finster! Randall: Don't worry, Fluttershy106. We'll take you to the hospital while Miss Finster sorts Lawson out. Menlo: Yeah, Lawson will be going to Principal Prickly's office for this. Me: Thanks, Randall and Menlo. Ooooooooh. So Randall and Menlo began to take Fluttershy106 to the hospital. Then Miss Finster walked up to the rooftop to confront Lawson. TJ: Miss Finster, can you do something about that Lawson? Vince: He pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop! Spinelli: Poor Fluttershy106's in bad condition! Gretchen: I think he needs to go to the hospital! Mikey: Yeah, that Lawson needs a good talking to! Gus: He'll be going to Principal Prickly's office immediately! ,Miss Finster: Right, Lawson! You're in trouble right now! That's it, it's the principal's office for you, march! Miss Finster marched Lawson off to Principal Prickly's office, and later she and Lawson arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, Peter. You're not going to be happy when I say this. Lawson pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop, and he's been badly badly. Now he needs to go to the hospital, thanks to Lawson. Give him a talking to, please! Principal Prickly: Right, I'll teach that boy a lesson! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for pushing Fluttershy106 off the rooftop. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever push the substitute principal off the rooftop at school! You see pushing the substitute principal undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, I'm taking you to your parents right now. Come with me, young man! Then Principal Prickly sent Lawson home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's father was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's dad was horrified as Principal Prickly explained to him about Lawson's bad behavior. Principal Prickly: Lawson did cause trouble. He pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Lawson's dad got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Fluttershy106 recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Lawson's dad and Principal Prickly glared to Lawson, and Lawson's dad got more angry. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Erwin! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff